vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
140087-rumor-and-speculaton-what-is-carbine-working-on-new-wildstar-content
Content ---- ---- ---- I thought it was understood it wasn't truly working together. Clarified. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are a few addons that do that. We had Killroy, but I'm not sure if that is still being updated. Lack of communication between factions is normally to reduce trash talk, and make it less simple for spies in pvp. I think cross faction social circles would solve the first as you could boot anyone who is being a cupcake, and it would just be turned off in pvp. I also think that housing should be cross faction, it's my house and I really doubt that protostar cares who I invite. If they do care, I'm sure some coins can make them change their mind. | |} ---- it's been awhile, but i remember we can bypass the faction censor in the game, can't remember how. | |} ---- WAAAAAAY too cheap, considering what it'd do. You could have Aurins running around Illium or Chuas running around Thayd. Maybe 4000+ NCoin. Either that, or add a EQ2-style betrayal series of quests to become exiled from dominion or..... exiles. Then another series of quests to prove your alliegance to the other faction. All in all, takes about a week of solo questing to change factions. Or both. Not 400 NCoin for something so insanely major. Anyone can afford $5, and betrayal/switching factions shouldn't be something that anyone can do on a whim. I'm all for either option though. Since I will only ever play as Chuas, I'll never see anything on the Exile side unless a betrayal option is added. Either that, or they add an Exile race I actually am interested in playing as. Edited October 9, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- I don't think that a betrayal quest is needed, we just need to merge the factions at endgame. Put up a neutral city, allow cross faction parties and raids. If the story later diverges then we can go back to fighting. For the moment there is just no reason for it. | |} ---- Totally different thing there. You're just talking grouping in the long run I'm talking using a Chua to play through the entire Exile story line and zones from level 5 or so onward, with zero access to the Dominion story and zones. Or a Mordesh playing through the entire Dominion story line and zones from level 5 or so onward, with zero access to the Exile story and zones. Edited October 9, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- This is really a dev sort of question. From previous comments it's been said that the faction code is deep, and would take months to manipulate in a way that does not destroy the game. I tend to think of it like the Backpack in warcraft. It's outdated, but also low priority, and very problematic to change. | |} ---- Again, as I said, "the best expansion". I'm talking years of working on expansion idea. This thread is about what Carbine is working on, and for all we know I could have hit the nail on the head with the Protostar thing above. That would make betrayals/faction swaps useless. | |} ---- ---- Apocalypse Chua sounds good, so long as we can continue playing as them. I don't want them to turn true evil, thereby turning them into a NPC only race that players have to stop. Chuas. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----